Retaining wall bags, flood control bags and levee systems have been achieved by utilizing concrete retaining structures, one-time use sand bags and the like. However such bags and structures may only be used for a single installation and are labor intensive to fill when implemented as a refillable retaining structure. Further these bags must be stacked vertically to prevent flooding, a labor intensive operation, and are destroyed when disassembled. It is therefore desirable to utilize bags which may be automatically filled utilizing a backhoe or other machinery and which mechanizes the bag filling operation as well as using a bag which may be reused in multiple installations.
Such prior art bag filling systems have also utilized large filling sleds with a unitary bag construction which allows a larger volume bag to be filled by a mechanized process. However these large volume bags, once filled, cannot be reused and also must be destroyed once the need for a temporary levee has passed.
Thus there is a need in the art to provide a method and bag system, as well as, an apparatus which provides a portable and reusable levee bag. The levee bag may be filled on location and subsequent to the need for the temporary levee, may be removed, reconditioned and then reused. The methods, system and apparatus for a multi-part reusable levee bag as set forth herein may, for example, allow for reuse.